A Daffodil For Her Grave
by Uchiha Elendur
Summary: Instead of knocking Sakura out and leaving her on the bench, somthing else happens.  It's not what you probably think it is.  Trust me, if it was, this would be rated M.  T for caracter death.


**Dear Santa, I would like to Own the Naruto franchise for Christmas seeing as how I don't.**

**Hello everyone! Hope you like the story! Please review! You can even review if you're not a member!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, look who it is. Look who has come to try to stop me." he said in an arogant voice.<p>

"Hello Sasuke. You miss me?"

"Not really, I've been enjoying my peace and quiet" he said with a small smirk.

"Peace and quiet…I've had none."

"Naruto, you never do. And you won't, even after death."

"Nor will you Sasuke." he said with a grim expression.

"I know, and I can live with that. As long as I kill him."

"Revenge, is that all you care about? you care enough to murder one of your friends?" Naruto said in a raised voice.

"Quite frankly, yes. He will die and that is that." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto could feel the anger growing inside him. Every time he looked at Sasuke's cocky smirk, he felt like beating the crap out of him for even existing. The way he had turned his back on all of his friends, his village, and especially him made him want to puke. Naruto grinned as he thought of smashing the Uchiha's head in and, in that moment, knew that he had the resolve to do what was right.

Finaly, he could hold back no longer.

"Sasuke, promise me one thing."

"And what might that be?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the figure standing below him. Why it was so angry, he could not understand. Sure, he had killed Sakura, but he had only meant to knock her out. Who knew that she was really that fragile? It was nothing to get worked up about. She was annoying anyway. Still, he could suppress a small pang of guilt when he thought of those beautiful green eyes never opening again. Wait...beautiful?<p>

"Sasuke, promise me one thing." Naruto said with a grin.

Oh, god. Would this guy talk forever? "And what might that be?"

"That you will wait for me at the gates of hell." he said as the orange chakra consumed his body.

Wait for him at the gates of hell…whatever could he mean by tha…

And then the fist made contact with his face.

* * *

><p>The hokages desk sat empty. No one had even bothered to collect the files that still lay strewn across its surface. The fifth hokage sat across from the desk, scrutinizing it. In reality, her thoughts were elsewhere. Why had that Uchiha boy killed that innocent girl, Sakura. Why did she have a really bad feeling about everything? She brought the teacup up to her lips but before she could take a sip, it shattered in her hands.<p>

* * *

><p>The Uchiha barley had enough time to dodge before the fist hit the bolder behind him. The bolder behind him splintered. how could naruto have tuner into this? In just a few minutes, the orange haired boy had transformed into a monster. It had formed in the shape of a demon with long ears and four tails. As the beast came towards him he felt a stab of fear. But at this point all he could see was those beautiful green eyes closeing for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke could do nothing; nothing at all. Chidori, useless. Fire ball, useless. Sharingan, useless. Everything was useless. All he could do was wait for the end. He could not even hope to see her in the afterlife. There was a certain fear that had consumed him entirely and eaten away at every part of his brain. It had clawed its way up his spine and stuck its cold needles into his skull. It was the fear of a death where he would not be able to see those brilliant green eyes. He was so blinded by that fear that he didn't even see it coming.<p>

Blood splattered on the rocks and pooled on the ground. The limp body was pinned against the rock by a choke hold. Not any ordinary choke hold. It was the choke hold of Uzumaki Naruto. it was **n**_**ot **_the choke hold of the nine tailed fox, but of that orange haired kid.

"Sasuke, why…" he whispered, "why did you kill her?"

Tears ran down the cheek of the Uchiha. Tears of blood.

Naruto let go of the body and it slumped to the ground.

"Do...do you…really want…really want to know?" the slumped over body said in a straind voice.

"No. You can answer me at the gates of hell." Naruto said with his back turned.

Sasuke stared at the back of his former best friend. He decided there was one more thing he needed to ask before he died.

"Naruto, in exchange for waiting for you at the gates of hell, will you promise me one thing?" Sasuke said with great effort.

"…anything for my former best friend…" Naruto said after a pause.

"Put a flower on her grave."

Naruto quickly turned to face him with an expressin of surprise on his face.

"Please…Naruto. Give her a daffodil."

Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side. He knelt down and gave Sasuke's shoulders a shake. Naruto's expression had become frantic.

"Why are you asking this of me?" he said in a frantic voice.

"Naruto, I…" he said with a voice filled with loss and grief. After looking straight into Naruto's eyes one last time, Sasuke's eyes closed forever.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…no, you can't be dead… Why did you want me to put the flower there? Sasuke!" his voice grew more and more frantic until he was screaming Sasuke's name. Naruto had been so prepared to kill him. Had hated him and chased him down. Was this really what he had wanted? A dead body and so many questions left unanswered? What had he done wrong?

Why did he feel like there was a gaping hole in his heart that would never close?

* * *

><p>He stood infront of Sakura's grave in the pouring rain. He could almost hear her laugh around him. He could almost feel the warmth of her skin. He could <strong>almost<strong>, but not quite. He held a daffodil in his black gloved hand and had hunched over it to keep it out of the rain. He was the last person at the grave. Kakashi had left some time ago, leaving him alone. Finally, he bent over and laid that flower on the raised earth.

"_Naruto, I…" the imaged of Sasuke's last words was still fresh in his mind. What was he going to say?_

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later, Naruto walked into Ino's flower shop. Ino looked up from the display that she was fixing and seemed surprised when she saw a drenched Naruto.<em>

"_Naruto, what can I do for you?" she asked as she involuntarily stepped back a little._

"_Ino, I need to ask you a question."_

"_Umm…sure…go ahead."_

"_What does a daffodil symbolize?"_

"_I-Im not really sure, but Sakura always said that it symbolized love that waits for spring as it stands against the winter cold."_

_Tears started to run down Naruto's cheeks as he stared into the distance._

"_Naruto, are you ok?" Ino said while she backed off a little more._

"_Sasuke's last wish…"_

"_Sasuke?" Ino repeated with sudden interest._

"_His last wish was for me to lay a symbol of "love that waits for spring as it stands against the winter cold" on her grave." _

* * *

><p><strong>So… was it good, bad, slime-covered, moldy? Say so in a review! Please! I will give you an imaginary $2,000,000! JUST REVIEW! You can even flame if you want! I need to know how I did!<strong>

**You can copy/paste these reviews if your too lazy to write your own!**

**copy/past review #1: You suck. That story was horrible.**

****copy/past review **#2 You mostly suck. That story was mostly horrible.**

******copy/past review ****#3 I think I died of how bad it was…**

********copy/past review ******#4 It turned me into a newt…I got better…**

********copy/past review ******#5 I sort of liked it.**

********copy/past review ******#6 …this review doesn't exist because it would be complimenting the story.**

**thanx!**


End file.
